


Silver Eyes

by Cookiecat33Ori



Series: The Champions [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: But build up, Gio is a dick, Multi, No Romance, Parental Celebi, Parental Lugia, Silver is dragged into the plot, Snarky Celebi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiecat33Ori/pseuds/Cookiecat33Ori
Summary: Silver wanting a quiet life away from Team Rocket, but because he got the legendary "Silver Eyes" from Lugia he has to fight them in order to get the marking off of him while meeting many people and threats along the way.





	1. Prologue

Silver tracked through the small forest trying to get to a town. Even though he was joining through some of the tall grass, none of the pokemon dared to attack him due to his death glare every time they tried.

Then his hike was suddenly at a halt when he heard a faint,

_"Hello? Is there someone there?"  
 _What the-!? His red eyes, matching the color of his hair, immediately darted around to see the source of the voice. Nothing.__

____

__

"Where are you? I can't see you." The words came out of his mouth before he realized what was going on.

_"Oh. Thank Ho-oh! Please help me. I'm somehow trapped, please stranger help me!"_

The unidentified voice spoke again. Somehow, he wanted to go towards or at least see it.

_"Just go to your left! I should be close."_

Why does this feel like he's talking to a ghost? He's talking a ghost. He felt like he was getting closer with every step.

Then he saw it. It wasn't a ghost or a child. It was Pokemon. A Celebi for certain.  
The creature was trapped in a too-small cage with some kind of force, making it very difficult for it to escape. He stammered back. Why would a mythical creature request help from him? Doesn't the Pokemon know about his wrecked father and his despicable mafia?

_"Ah. I know exactly who you are, Giovanni's son."_

He was lost for words. Well. Might as do something.

"What's the matter?" He sighed out.

__"It's that lock. Stupid, but it's the problem."

Why does the mystic sound sassy? Eh, he would if he was stuck in a cage and have to really on a bad guy's kid.

The lock was simple, easy to open the cage with a simple lockpick or a rock. Quickly grabbing the convenient paper clip from his pocket in his jacket, he tried to lockpick the cage.  
With a few fails, Silver, somehow, managed to open the cage, letting the fairy-like pokemon out of its somewhat prison.

"Okay, you're free. Now leave me alone." It seemed reasoned another, either way, even if he wanted to catch it, he didn't have any pokeballs on him.

_"Ugh, wait, you're letting me free!?"_

The Pokemon had a baffled expression on its face.

"Yeah." Silver's eyebrows were arched due to Celebi's bewilderment.

_"Well, this is gonna be easier than expected. LUGIA! DO IT!"_

"What!? What the f-" Before the teenager could speak anymore, the cry of the legendary beast rang and a silhouette of it soar in the sky.

A suddenly hit of white, sheer pain hit in his eyes, making him cover them in instinct. He let out a surprisingly high pitch screen, making the mythical pokemon grimace the boy's pain.

After a couple of pain minutes, Silver managed to pass out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, now we get into the good stuff! Thank you to the people who are reading it, it means a lot to me!

Ethan was in a field stuck in a battle with another trainer. While the faceless opponent had a Ninetales, he had one of his trusting partners, Golem, out. 

He smirked at his apparent victory and yelled out to his pokemon to finish the battle. Instead of the normal sounds, you would expect from a Golem, it let out a “Marill!” shattering the amazing dream at once. 

Dragged back to the real world, Ethan grudgingly woke up because of his Marill was using his stomach as a trampoline and squeaking out his own name. 

Rubbing his eyes as Ethan sat up, moving Aqua to his lap. “Good morning to you too, Aqua.” He said and patted his head. 

Then it hit him, today was the day! The day he would get a pokemon due to a deal with Professor Elm and officially become a Pokemon Trainer! 

He looked over to his alarm clock with the most gleeful look, only for the color drain out of his face.

It was 11:30 and Elm told him to be half an hour ago! Quickly getting up and getting on his jacket on, he sprinted out of his room and went down the stairs only to be stopped by his mom.

“Good morning, Honey! Want some breakfast!” She said while setting up the table. 

“Mom! Why didn't you wake me up! I'm late!” He yelled before trying to reach the door, but his mother stopped him

“Lyra came by earlier to tell me that Professor Elm had to delay giving you two pokemon for a couple of hours because his package of the starters had been delayed. So I decided to let you sleep in, though if you wanted to be there on time, you should wake yourself up. I can't be babying all the time. Now let's eat some breakfast and you need to get properly dressed.” She said with a matter in fact tone. 

“Okay, Mom.” He said with a bit of groan. 

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

The next thing Silver knew was that he was at Azalea's Pokecenter. The nurse told him that he was found passed out in the woods by a local citizen and that's how he ended up there. He ate at the cafeteria they had and was sent on his way. 

He decided that the whole thing with Celebi must've been a weird dream, but it keep nagging him while he should be thanking Arceus that the nurse didn't recognize the traits he and his father shared. He went to the restroom, then saw something surprising in the mirror. 

His eyes weren't normal. Instead of their normal red, they were an mercury, metallic silver color, unlike his natural red eyes. He couldn't explain it. Nothing else seemed wrong about him and he felt fine, but his eyes. He was understandingly baffled. 

Maybe this all a bad dream! He moved his left arm to pinch himself and nothing. How was this reality!?

“Okay, Silver, your eyes are actually silver now, conveniently enough. Just think your way out of this. That's what Dad always did, though some of his plans didn't work out all of the time. If that thing was real, just have to talk to someone who knows. Or something….Celebi!” He thought, finally getting a somewhat goal. 

He went out and went into the forest.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating a lot, but I do appreciate the people who are reading this story! This story has been a bit of a longtime project for me, so I really like the feedback I'm getting!

It has been HOURS since Silver departed to find Celebi and nothing. It wouldn't be a surprise to him if he was near Cherrygrove by now, which unbeknownst to him was correct. 

For the last hour and a half, he has been seeing grass, trees, some random pokemon, and the sky. No towns and people. It's like he overshot where Violet city was, which he did do, and was heading somewhere even farther! 

He really needs to get a map. 

Silver decided to take a 5-minute break just to do something different from the seemingly endless cycle.

Above him was a convenient Delibird, flying about him, holding very important items in his sack. Aw, the convenience in some things. 

Around this time, an object started to free fall and hit Silver on the head. 

“Ow!” He said and winced at his injured head. While rubbing his head, he looked over to the dropped object to see what it actually was. 

Grabbing it, he lifts the cool, sphere object to get a better look at it. It was a pokeball, shining in the sun and had a water type symbol sticker above the release button. 

Silver was unsurprising, baffled. How the hell did a pokeball fall from the SKY!? 

First, his eyes changed color because Celebi and that crap, and now a pokeball has conveniently fallen from the sky!? This is a dream, isn't it?! No way in hell is this real. 

Well, did pinch himself, so eh? Wait, he can get away from this. Just leave the pokeball somewhere and he can carry on his life. Just at that moment, the ball starts to shake in his hand. 

Frightened by the sudden movement, Silver jumped back, misplaced his footing, and ended up landing on his bum. With that, the ball flew in the air and released the captured pokemon inside. 

The blue reptile-like creature had it's back turned for Silver, so he couldn't identify what kind of pokemon it was. The pokemon looked to the left and the right to see who released it. To Silver's horror, it suddenly turned a 180° to see Silver behind them. 

It wasn't one that he could recognize, though he had heard that there was more pokemon discovered over the years. Even though he was still slightly frightened due to the sharp teeth that were showing and it running towards him, but to his surprised nothing bad happened when it got to him.

Instead, the creature hugged Silver with his short arms, crying out, “Toto! Toto!” Waste it glad to see him? Wait, did it think he was its trainer. 

The strange pokemon released him, Silver went to pick up its pokeball and looked at the back. The ball said:

Totodile ♀️

Oh! She's a girl! Woops. He stood up and brushed off his jeans while Totodile was jumping around, excited for the new adventure. 

Silver, on the other hand, had different plans. He returned the crocodile-like creature back into her pokeball and continued on walking. Though it didn't stop the totodile as she released herself before he can walk five steps. 

“What! How did you get out!?” He exclaimed at the pokemon’s action, which he only got a huff of annoyance for a reply. “Return.” He said, returning Totodile, but it was in vain since she just released herself two seconds later. “What do you want?” He said really annoyed. 

Totodile reply was short and simple. She pointed to the pokeball and shook her head, then pointed at the ground and nodded her head. She didn't want to be in the pokeball, she wanted to be outside. 

Why was he so dumb!? Though he never dealt with this kind of problem before with the pokemon he worked with before. Even so, anyone could make an assumption that those pokemon were well trained compared her. She couldn't possibly be pass Lvl. 5. 

Feeling the miles of walking finally catching up to him, he decided to let her do what she wants to do. Maybe that'll get rid of the problem of wild pokemon going after him. 

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Opening up the door to the laboratory, Ethan entered in feeling content and bliss from his recent meal, dressed in his normal outfit, Aqua gleefully sticking his head out of his backpack, and had a huge smile on his face. 

“Good afternoon, Professor!” He cheerfully said as he waved at Professor Elm and the teenage girl right beside him. 

It was Lyra, with her arms crossed and her eyes diverted away from both of them and looking out of the window. Elm waved and smiled back to the cheerful boy. 

“Oh, Ethan! It's great for you to finally meet up with us! The Delibird should be here any moment, so just be patient,” The timid professor said. 

“Okay! Honestly, if I'm getting a pal for Aqua, I can wait a while,” He said and scratched behind his head. 

Lyra only made a soft grunt and crossed her arms in response. Was she feeling impatient to get her first Pokemon? Well, she didn't have a pet pokemon like Ethan had Aqua so that could be the reason? 

To be honest, he hasn't seen Lyra quite a bit of time. Sure, he has seen glimpses of her since they both lived in the same town and were living close together, but they haven't hanged out like they used when they were younger. She just detached herself from him one day and that was it. 

Ha! Maybe she's just busy! Recently he has been doing a lot of things, such as taking care of Pokemon, people and such! Maybe she's just doing the same and they don't have a lot of time to hang out! That's it! 

“Ah! Here he is!” The professor said and went to the window. He turned around after getting the items from the Delibird. It was two shiny pokeballs with a fire symbol sticker on one and a grass symbol sticker on the other. While Ethan response to seeing the Pokemon was joyful, Lyra spoke up a little disheartened. 

“Um, Professor Elm? Isn't there supposed to be three Pokemon? Where's the water type Pokemon?” She asked while looking at the newly released Cyndaquil and Chikorita. 

“Oh dear. Totodile must've not been included in the package or accidentally gotten out. That's very troubling,” He responded, worried though Ethan was quick to jump into the conversation.

“Don't worry Professor! There's two pokemon and there's two of us, so no one gets left behind. And if the Totodile did get out somehow, we can look for it or maybe someone already found it! I'm sure it's safe!” 

“Well, alright. You two can pick now,” He said then sighed.

“Hey, Ethan. You can pick one first. I'm fine with whatever,” Lyra said with a small smile, possibly to hide her disappointment. 

“Okay!” He said and looked at the starters, “Hm. I'll take Cyndaquil!” He pointed at the fire Pokemon and he responded with a cheerful squeak. “I'm going to name you, Fireball!” While holding the newly named Pokemon. 

“Okay, I guess it's just you left,” Lyra said, crouching down to the Chikorita and petting him, “I'll call you, Flower,” Flower responded with a happy smile just to been picked. 

“Ah! Ethan. Can you pick up a package from a friend of mine? He said it's delicate, so he doesn't send it to me by bird pokemon.” The professor asked the boy.

“Sure! It could be a good opportunity to start training Fireball!” Ethan responded with his usual smile. 

“Great! He lives past Cherrygrove, so it'll be easy to find him,” He said.

The two new trainers started to head out, waving the professor bye. 

“You two, be careful out there! You don't know what wild Pokemon will do!” Professor Elm said, waving them bye then sighed. 

“I hope that history doesn't repeat itself. We can't be losing more children.” His assistant said worriedly when the two were out of earshot.

“Not to mention Ms. Soul. She has enough to deal with in her life.” The professor said while looking at one of the hills near the village.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YEAH, BABY! BATTLES FINALLY HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER

Silver saw a glimpse of a town entrance which he knew had to be Cherrygrove. So far he's gotten lost and had to retrace his steps for the last hour and he needed to get out of the forest for his own sanity. 

Though Totodile was very useful, he really underestimated her getting rid of the wild Pokemon. She was straight up bloodthirsty attacking any pokemon that was near him.

She was most likely trying to impress him and prove why she should stay out of her pokeball, but it was a relief for him not to glare any Pokemon away. 

Immediately when they entered the town, Silver collapsed on a bench, exhaustion, and hunger catching up to him. Finally! A good time to take a break. 

“Oh hello there Sonny,” An old man talked to him, “You look a little confused.”

What? Did this guy lose some of his marbles? Well, he right that Silver is confused, he was confused because of him now.

“Don't worry! I'll show you around and how things work!” The old man grabbed him by his arm.

For the last 5 minutes, Silver was dragged around the whole town and told information that he had known since he was six. After being released from the torturous tutorial, he was back on a bench, trying to relax. 

Then chatter came to his ears. He opened his, curious who came into the town, and saw two teenagers, most likely around his age, maybe a little younger. 

The boy looked over to Silver, and he waved at him. Startled, he waved back and the guy ended up walking towards him. 

“Hi! I'm Ethan!” He said with an oblivious grin. 

“Um, hi?” Silver replied, a bit softly. He didn't really know how to interact with others without being harsh. 

“Is that your pokemon?” Ethan said looking at Totodile, who was picking at the grass. 

“Uh..Ye…yeah.” Why did he stutter?! It's a simple answer! 

“Wanna have a battle?” He smirked as he said it, standing up taller. Could Silver get 5 minutes of rest? Is that too much to ask for? Apparently not.

Totodile looked up at her trainer with an excited look when she heard the word battle. He stood up, getting to eye level to Ethan since they were the same height, and said.

“Okay. Let's do this.” 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They found a good spot to battle with destroying the town, unknowing that someone was watching them. To Silver's surprised, Ethan wasn't using the Marill walking with him, but instead released what he assumed to be a fire type Pokemon.

“Don't worry Fireball, you can do this.” Ethan cheered on him and a smirk crept on Silver's face. This seems to be a little too easy.

Totodile stood in front of him, ready for any command, with fire in her eyes. Let's start easy on this guy.

“Totodile! Use Scratch!” Silver called out and she responded exactly. 

“Fireball! Hit him with tackle!” Ethan ordered. 

“Leer!” He shot out, knowing it'll be good leverage against Ethan for his last move. 

“Tackle again.” It didn't faint her, know to hopefully end it. 

“Totodile, finish this with Water Gun!” She quickly responded, and splashed Fireball, ending the fight.

“Wow, you're pretty good at this stuff. I should probably train more.” Ethan said when he got to Silver.

“Don’t worry Ethan. With time, you'll get better.” A female voice said behind him, he turned around to see that marshmallow hat wearing girl Ethan was talking to earlier. “But hey, let me have a try!”


	5. Chapter 4

While Silver just stared at her in a surprise, Ethan waved and walked to her. 

“Hey, Lyra! What are you doing here, were you watching us?” Ethan asked her.

“Yup! You two seem to be having fun, mind if I join in?” She said with a soft smile. Wait? How come he or Ethan didn't notice her?

“Oh, I wouldn't mind at all. The more the merrier!” Was she like hanging out in the trees or what?

“Great!” She cheered and walked to Silver. Her hand was held out to shake hands, “Hello. My name is Lyra. I'm Ethan's friend. What's your name?” 

“Silver.” He shook her hand.

“Well, Silver. I hope we can become close someday. Oh!” She noticed Totodile right beside him and crouched down to get a good look at her, “So this your Totodile. Where did you get him?” 

“Her,” He corrected, “And I got found her in the wild near where I live.” 

That should be good enough for her, good quick thinking! A little lie couldn't hurt him? It's not like he hasn't done it before. 

“Wow! That's cool! I love water type Pokemon, I hope I can get one soon. Either way, I saw your battle with Ethan and it looked fun. So,” She held up a pokeball, “Want have a battle with me?” 

He glanced at Ethan, who was left out of the conversation, taking care of Fireball. He feeding him berries and drying him off. 

“Sure. Why not.” Silver replied and Totodile jumped up. 

“Great!” She ran from him and turned her heel to face him. Ready, set... “Go Flower! Let's win this!” 

Well, this is going to hard. Not only Flower was the same level as Totodile, level 8, but based on the giant leaf on top of Flower’s head, it was water against grass.

“Let’s weaken them! Use Growl!” She ordered, Flower of course doing so. Okay maybe if he thinks through this, this will be a victory.

“Totodile! Use Rage!” It was a move that should help them.

“Tackle!” Lyra called out, causing Flower and Totodile to collide together. 

“Rage again!” Totodile did again and, as expected, it did more damage than the last time. This might end with a victory. 

Lyra may have expected the move. “Okay Flower. Let's try to finish this! Razor Leaf!” 

Aercus dammit! Totodile ended up fainting after the attack obviously due to the advantage Flower had.

“Yay! We won!” She cheered with Flower. When he went to return his fainted pokemon, Ethan suddenly stopped him, and he gave her some berries. 

“Here you go, little guy. You did a very good job.” Silver didn't say anything at the boy's kindness for his Pokemon, still disappointed and a bit angry at the easy lost, “Come on Silvy! Your good trainer! Just a little training and some more buddies, then you'll be set.”

That was surprisingly motivating, Silver felt better hearing that. Then he paused for a moment. Where the hell did SILVY come from!?

“What? You seem frustrated, Silvy.” Ethan questioned. 

“Where the hell did you get, **Silvy**?” He said, not understanding why wouldn't call him by his name, like most people he talked to in his life. 

Before Ethan could speak, Lyra came in and spoke for him. 

“Silvy. It's a nickname. Silver, Silvy. But I guess you're too antisocial to know that or whatever you are. Either way, it's the best one that Ethan came up in years. Isn't that right, Than.” 

“Arceus,” He rolled his eyes, “Oh, I sure do remember, Lie.”

They both laughed at their inside jokes, while Silver just stood there, having no idea what the heck was going on. 

Recognizing Silver's bewilderment, Lyra quickly said with a smile, “Don't worry about it, it's just stuff when we were dumb kids, you know how it's like, right?” 

Honestly Silver was surprised that he didn't ditch them sooner, but maybe he could just slip by them…..and nope. 

“Wait a minute! I wanted to ask you. Are you going on a Pokemon Journey?” Lyra asked before he could leave.

“Um..well...I never really thought about it.” 

“Well if you decide to, let me just say this now. I'm going to be ahead of you no matter what!” She said pointing at him confidently.

“Yeah right.” He said and gave them a slight wave goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver is so antisocial, it hurts.


	6. Chapter 5

Silver was back into the woods again, probably due how used to being there. It was more calming to him compared to cities and towns. He contemplated on Ethan's words. Getting more pokemon. Why the hell did he never thought of that before?

Either way, if he was going to have a team of pokemon, he would need to pick and choose what to have on that team. Maybe a Nidoking? It was a good option, especially typing. 

_“Thinking hard about how to get out of the forest?”_

His head shot up to look Celebi, looking very relaxed. They were floating in the air with their legs crossed and hands behind their head with a smirk. 

_“After all, you have a bit of thing for wandering around. I think I must've seen you pass my shrine 20 times a month.”_

“You certainly have a good memory.” Silver grunted.

_“Yes, I do. Either way, I just checking if you're up and moving. Lugia has a bit of a tendency to go overboard and that can lead to unfortunate results. Seriously one time a guy ended up in the hospital for a month after he got the Silver Eyes.”_

“Wait, Silver Eyes? You mean that thing that made my eyes changed color!?”

_“Wow, you caught on quick. Yeah. Silver Eyes. I'm surprised you don't remember about the legend, seeing as you have this.”_

The fairy-like pokemon went to pick and swiped the worn book out of one of his jacket pockets and started flipping through the pages. 

_“Aha!”_

They held out the book towards him with it opened to a certain section called, “The Silver Eyes of Lugia.” Reading it over it said this. 

**_The Silver Eyes of Lugia is a myth that is well known about the champion of Lugia that stems from Kanto and Johto origin. The myth goes on that if a young trainer can resist the temptation of having a legendary, then they are proven to be a Silver Eyes and they have a choice to fight Lugia._ **

He stopped reading and looked up to Celebi. 

“So, wait, I have the choice of not fighting Lugia.” 

_“Yup.”_

“What I refuse? I mean I'm stuck with this eye color or does Lugia have this some sort of removal thing?” 

Celebi suddenly froze at Silver's question and then put its hand on its chin.

_“Hm. Never actually thought of that and the bird trio never really talked about that. I would talk to Lugia about this thing, but Lugia doesn't like to admit to failures.”_

“Wait, failures? It considers people who don't want to go on the journey, failures?”

_“They have a bit of an ego problem.”_

“Seems like a running thing with the legendaries.” Silver thought and rolled his eyes.

_“Hey! I've been around for a very long time! I know what I'm doing.”_

“Says the pokemon that apparently gets their information from the bird trio. If you don't know everything, then why aren't one of them here.”

_“Well, Mister Smarty Pants! The bird trio is currently going through a rebellion stage, not that you'd wanted them because all they do is squawk and screwed sometimes, and don't want to deal with the Silver Eyes this time, which is you and they were totally right to back off, so Lugia turns to me saying, 'Hey Celebi. I need to do the Silver Eyes, even though I totally don't have to do, but do for the funsies, this time and the bird trio won't go with me, so I'm cashing in my favors in and you have to look after this redhead boy just so he doesn't walk off a cliff. Have fun!’ And now I’M STUCK WITH YOU! SO DON'T YOU DARE COMPLAIN.”_

Oh, dear Mew, this pokemon had some resentment. He quickly nodded in reaction to the time travel pokemon outburst.

_“Good. Now what I recommend doing, to not fail miserably against Lugia is to do the Gym Challenge, it's a good way to get stronger pokemon faster and didn't you say before you want to be a 'strong man’.”_

Oh, dear Mew, this pokemon is going to be the death of him.

“Yes.” He mumbled.

_“Then great! Violet City is right in that direction and **don't** get lost again. Farewell!”_

Celebi then waved him off as he stood up and walked off with Totodile to the first gym. 

After thinking a bit about a couple of things over, it was gone with a flash of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that Celebi is my favorite character? Because I love them.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver wants to take a nap, Lyra has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! Did get access to make computer until last week and had to do some last-minute edits. Hope you enjoy!

Silver was laying down on a bench, feeling exhausted after a long day. So far he has gone to Bellsprout Tower, caught a Zubat and a Gastly, battled some trainers because Arceus knows he needs the money, and some much needed in training. He wanted to make sure to be able to beat Falker.

Suddenly a loud shriek came to his ears. His eyes snapping open, he sat up and looked over to the source of the sound. It was from route 32. Well, it couldn't hurt him to check it out.

Well...uh. What else did he think? What he found was Lyra curled up in a ball with a blue with purple stripes across its stomach pokemon. 

“Uh. What are you doing?” He said to her and her head shot up. 

“Silver! You're here! Good!” She picked up the Pokemon and held it up to eye level. “This is a Wooper.” 

It was derpy, to say the least, the thing had two dot eyes and wide smile, try to eat random bugs flying around. 

“Isn’t he adorable! I need ten thousand of these things.” She then proceeded to coo and tickle the Wooper stomach. 

“Why are you so entranced with these things?” 

“He's adorable!” She held the Wooper in defense. “I think I'm gonna call you Francis.”

Hm. Strange. 

“By the way Silver. What did you nickname your pokemon?” 

“Nickname?” 

She gasped. “You never nickname your pokemon!?”

“What’s wrong with calling them by their species name?” 

“What's wrong. Well, it kinda like being called human or brunette girl or redhead guy. Also, it makes them more of your friends.”

Silver’s mind immediately went to how his father would have a heart attack if he heard her words. Pokemon being your friends? Well, there is a snarky forest fairy telling him to fight the guardian of the sea, so that might be the realm of possibility. 

“I don't know. What would I even call them?” 

“That's simple! Anything you like.” She said with a cheeky smile. “Now if you excuse me. I have a cave to get to.” 

She then proceeded to go in the direction opposite the city. 

“Wait a minute-” She then spins around, showing off a wing-like badge. 

“As I said, I'm gonna be ahead of you. You're not gonna catch up to me.” She then left the area. 

It seems there is going to be a little competition for this thing.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's trouble in Azula town, someone from Silver's past comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for not updating for a bit, other things caught up to me so I had to deal with them. Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Ethan set off from Violet town to Azula in the afternoon. With the newly acquired egg in his arms wrapped in a blanket and Fluffy, his mareep, he was ready to go. 

Along the way to the cave, he talked to a man and was informed that a red-haired boy came the area early in the morning. 

Heh. It seems to be Silver and Lyra are ahead of him. He felt excited to see how much they grew in the past day. 

The cave was normal. A couple of trainers and pokemon all around, but a clear passageway to the end. 

There was a drizzle at the end. The clouds were a light gray blanket with little light peeking through. Reaching out, the little drops splattered his hand. 

Finally leaving the exit, Ethan walked against the wet grass waving to the hiker near the area. 

A flash of lightning struck when Ethan saw it.

Silver on top of a man, punching him in the face multiple times.

“Silver! What the heck are you doing?!” He ran to the two people. 

“Beating up this grunt. What do think I'm doing?” He grunted angrily.

“Well, I can certainly see that. Why the hell are you doing it!?” 

“He insulted me!” 

“What.”

“He called me girly boy!” 

“Well. That's something.”

“The guy also threw this old guy into the well,” Lyra said sipping her juice box behind them. 

“What! How did you get here!?”

“I've been here for a while. Kinda got the badge an hour ago.” 

“Well, wait. Why didn't you help the guy?” 

“Couldn't. The guy said the well was dangerous and he was being a ‘good person’ protecting it. Thank Mew, he's knocked out though I thought you would have a little bit control than that.”

“I don't know, the buzz in the air is making me crazy! I got a headache from it and I can't think!” 

The was a silence between them.

“What buzz?” Lyra blurted out. 

“You don't hear it?” Silver was baffled. “But, it's so damn loud.”

Lyra put the hand behind her ear to get a better listen and said. 

“Nope. Nothing. Did you hear a loud noise before, it could be the aftermath of that.”

“Wait for minute guys, shouldn't we be worried about the guy that fell into the well?” Ethan said 

“Oh yeah. Let's go help him, I guess,” Lyra said, making a half arm swing gesture. 

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Jumping off the ladder and landing on the soft ground, he scanned the area. 

Small pools scattered around, nothing he expected from a well. His eye-catching on to Ethan who was shaking an old man laying on the floor. 

“Sir! Sir! Are you okay!? Are you okay?!” He said shouting. 

The man responded by coughing and finally said, “Oh thank you, boy. I'm fine. That sleazebag grunt threw me after telling him off. Heh, normally I would've walked it off, but my age is catching up to me.” 

The man grunted and hold on to his side while Silver walked over. 

“I need you two do something,” Grabbing on to Ethan's arm, “Team Rocket has returned. They are using the well to harvest Slowpoke tails and selling it the black market. You need to stop them before they gain too much power! History can't repeat itself!”

A sudden pit fell into Silver's stomach and his breathing went ragged to attempt to calm himself. Aa

The man fainted while Lyra finally joined them at the bottom of the well.

“Huh. What's going on here?” 

Silver got up and turned back to her. 

“We're going to beat up some grunts.” 

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Looking over to the random grunt, Ethan glared at Silver and Lyra. 

“I swear to Mew, we're not going to be beating up people!” He aggressively whispered. 

“Why not? They're hurting Slowpoke, so why not hurt them in return. Eye for an eye.”

“No!” 

“Is there a problem here, you little brats?” 

Above the rock they were hiding behind, a Team Rocket grunt looked down at them with crossed arms. 

“Oh, nothing sir. Just here to this!” Lyra said, her voice turning from sweet to crazy as she swung a rod that used to be on the ground, knocking the grunt out.

As she turned to the boys, they were both speechless.

“Come on now. We got some Slowpoke to save.”

While the other two were busy taking care of the other grunts and helping the slowpoke, Silver went on ahead and saw a disgustingly familiar person.

Proton.

While he hasn’t spent a lot of time with him before he left Team Rocket, but the time he did make Silver despise him more than anyone else. 

Proton toying and threatening Silver for the single reason of being bored and only being good for doing the dirty work for the organization. Everyone knew that it was good to have a couple of people like Proton, they can do the stuff that most people would get sick of easily. The one important to rule about those kinds of people is to keep a short leash in order for things to not turn into chaos. 

Too bad his father didn’t think about how bad it would’ve been for leaving one of those people with his 12-year-old son.

“Aw, Boss Jr. Isn’t it nice to see each other again? How long has it been? Two, three years? Damn, I would never think you would try so hard to not see us anymore,” He said looking up the younger male.

“After all,” He said, admiring the knife he held in his hand, smiling wickedly, “We are all in a little family, aren’t we?”

Silver flinched from the line, pushing the thought down.

“We were never a family. Even by blood.”

“Hmph. No matter, it’s not like you could stop us,” He said, the smile never leaving his face. “You were always too weak to do anything without help.”

Finally having enough of his sick words, Silver flung himself on the man, throwing punches left and right along with some swipes at his face. 

Proton’s arm swung over and slashed his arm, cutting the younger male with his knife. He then quickly went to overpower and switch positions with the boy.  
Pulling him down, with this back on the ground, Proton gripped the struggling teenager’s neck and held the knife up above his head.

“Heh. How easy it would be to kill you right now, but Archer and others wouldn’t like that, would they? Saying that, ‘The Boss’s kid is too important,’ and ‘He’s the future of Team Rocket.’ That’s straight up tarosshit there. To be fair, they wouldn’t mind if I took a limb or two? After all, it has been a while since all of us seen you,” He said menacingly to Silver then laughing maniacally.

Then with a single swing, the laughing stopped and Lyra entered his vision again.

“Hey! What happened over here!?”

Still a bit shocked over what happened, he didn’t say anything, only wincing when he sat up. 

Running over to him, Ethan knelt down to him. He went to grab medical supplies to tend to the wound on his arm.

“Why would someone would this to someone else?” He mumbled as he went for the bandages, then his voice went to normal when he said, “Could you take off your jacket?”

While they were working, Lyra crouched down at the knocked out man.

“So,” She said not looking at either of them. “Did ya know him?”

“N...no,” Another lie easily slipped out his lips.

She seemed not entirely convinced, but she kept quiet about it. 

Finished with helping Silver, Ethan looked at the unconscious Proton.

“What should we do him?” Ethan asked.

“Well, the nearest police station is in Goldenrod and doubt those men would want to come here,” Lyra replied, growling her voice at the last part. 

“We could kill him.” Silver adds in.

“SILVER.” Ethan suddenly turned around to face the other male, clearly mad. 

“What? I’m just saying.”

“Guys,” Lyra said, with a bit of worry.

“What’s with you and going the most violent path?”

“Guys,”

“What’s with you and going down the peaceful path?” 

“GUYS!” Lyra suddenly shouted.

“What!?” They said at the same time.

“He got away.” Pointing to the empty spot where Proton was.

“Damnit!” Lyra just rolled her eyes at the response.

“Come on. Let’s get you to the PC, that wound probably needs stitches.”


End file.
